Nimble (Deck)
Nimble Decks are decks with creatures with the "Nimble" ability. The purpose of these decks are to punish your opponent for bringing single target spells. The "Nimble" ability will work with and against you so be careful with your selection of cards. Full Nimble The most common type of Nimble Decks. Strategy Elven Blessed Samurais and Elven Rebels are used as the main tanks for this deck, at "Epic" rairity, they will do damage as well. Elven Legionaires and Praetorians are used to provide support and do damage as well. Elven Thunder Archmages and Elven Thunder Mages are the damage dealers of this deck. They don't do that much damage on their own, but due to their "Thunder Bolt" ability they will cause mass damage to the hero or their creatures. Velyn can be used to protect your thunderbolt mages to completely destroying a lane due to his "Magic Reflection". Tariel the Phlanex can win you games if placed correctly, not many players have this card though. Sorann is used to completly stop most rushes, but he is currently not in the main game (availibe in equalizer). The goal of Full Nimble is to clear the board so all of the thunderbolts will have 1 target to hit (the hero) dealing massive damage in 1 turn. Non-Nimble Options *Desperate Soul - He can defend a lane for a long time as well as do some damage. *Feles Assassin Master - Can kill a Desperate Soul or other creatures resisting your thunderbolts. *Ryli the White Witch - She can freeze the field every turn to stall and can only be killed through direct damage/from other creatures (Is Not Affected By Status Affects). *First Ranger Talenor - He can buff your Elves to do more damage. Even if it's only 1 turn it'll help. *Kathyrn Emberwind - Used as a finisher if there are other creatures or if thunderbolts aren't enough. *Thornbush - Not as helpful as Talenor or Kathyrn, but extra life can help your mages. Skills Warrior: Slash, Whirlwind Strike, Fissure, Entrench are the most helpful. Warcry, Last Stand, and First Strike are siuational. Ranger: True Shot, Double Stab, Premeditiation, Deadly Blow are the most helpful. Disinformation, Frenzy, Flashbomb, Cloaked Shot are nice as well. Mage: Fireball and Scorch are always nice. Forgetfulness can be used to counter another Full Nimble. Petrify and Charm are lacking in power here due to the goal getting creatures off and the random nature of thunderbolts. Priest: Smite, Inspire, Zeal, Righteous Judgement are probably the best (Be careful using Righteous Judgement on a lane with Velyn!) Blessing: Mass Life or Healing Prayer can help. Sample Decklist: *Elven Thunder Mage x3 *Elven Thunder Archmage x3 *Elven Blessed Samurai x3 *Elven Praetorian x3 *Elven Rebel x1 *Elven Legionnaire x 2 *Velyn The Unscarred x2 *Kathryn Emberwind x1 *First Ranger Talenor x1 *Fireball/True Shot/Smite/Slash x3 *Scorch/Double Stab/Inspire/Zeal/Whirlwind Strike x3 *Forgetfulness/Premeditation/Righteous Judgement/Entrench x2-3 *Deep Freeze/Petrify/Fissure/Deadly Blow/Disinformation/Cloaked Shot x2-3 Counters To Nimble Area skills are probably the best counters to Nimble Decks. Otherwise using the same Elf tanks/Desperate Soul can aid in surviving the thunderbolts and saving yourself. They also get destroyed by well built power decks due to the depenenecy on thunderbolts for damage.